Take Me On The Floor
by RideTheSwirlySlide
Summary: One night, Carlos sees a new face in the club he goes to on Friday nights. The strange brunette captures the Latino's attention instantly. Will something bloom or will it just be another fling? Cargan, ya'll!
1. Chapter 1

Carlos was standing on the wall of the club, contemplating his next move. His eyes were on his next mission; that cute little brunette, staying to himself. Carlos pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the booth were said brunette was reading a book.

"Hey," Carlos said, "why are you sitting over here all by yourself when you're at one of the most poppin' clubs in Los Angeles?" The small brunette looked up at Carlos, obviously surprised that anyone, let alone someone as _attractive _as _he _was, was making contact with him.

"U-um..I-I'm not r-r-really into c-clubs.." The brunette said nervously. Carlos quirked an eyebrow.

"If you're not into clubs…then why are you here now?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, um, my f-friend… Kendall.. he b-brought me with him b-because he said I needed to get out of the h-house." The brunette stammered. "He said I needed to start p-putting myself out there again; that I can't stop living after J-James dumped me, but I don't wanna get over him." The brunette rambled on. After realizing that he basically just told this random stranger that he was gay, he blushed a very lovely shade of red. For all he knew, this stranger could be some kind of crazy homophobic who killed guys like him!

"Oh.." Carlos said, obviously in an awkward position. He cleared his throat and fixed his sleeves. "Well, in that case, it would seem that I have to make you have the time of your life tonight!" Carlos said with the biggest grin on his flawless tan face. The brunette bit his lip, obviously nervous about _putting himself out there_ as Kendall had ever-so-gently put it. He took a deep breath, put his book down, and he got up out of his chair. All the while, Carlos, being the sly bastard that he was, was smirking like a mad man. He was finally going to hold the brunette boy, and find out just who he was. Carlos was even hoping that this might turn into something more, if he was lucky! Carlos took the brunettes hand, placing a gentle kiss to it as the brunette blushed an even deeper shade of red. "_Good thing it's pretty dark in here.." _Logan thought to himself.

"Hey, I never got your name." Carlos said to the brunette as he guided him through the massive crowd of sweaty, drunk (and obnoxious) people.

"Logan. My names Logan." Logan said. _Logan_… The name danced off of Carlos' eardrums like the best song ever created.

"Logan..I like that name." Carlos smirked down at Logan. "I'm Carlos, by the way."

Carlos stopped in the middle of the dancefloor and grabbed Logan by the waist. Logan's breath hitched in his throat, and Carlos took this as an opportunity to spin him around, so his ass was against Carlos' crotch. Just then, the song **Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) **came on. Carlos smirked as he started thrusting into Logan's behind regions. Logan bit his lip, and decided to just go with the music. He started grinding back into Carlos. Carlos was taken aback at first, but quickly regained his composure and started going even faster. Logan followed his movements, and eventually, he was even controlling the moves that Carlos was pushing into him. As the song came to a close, they were both starting to sweat.

"Logan..you're amazing!" Carlos beamed at the small brunette infront of him. Logan just looked up at him, smiling, hair a little messed up, biting his lip slightly. That innocent look almost drove Carlos over the edge and he almost had to restrain himself from taking Logan to his car right then and there.

"Logan? Lo- oh, there you are!" Kendall said, finding Logan in a suggestive position with this mystery boy. "I've been looking for you! We have to go, now!" Kendall said, grabbing Logan from Carlos' grip. As Logan was being dragged away by his human purity ring, he somehow managed to slip Carlos his number. As Carlos watched Logan disappear, he sighed happily. _"This night went better then expected" _ he thought


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of that night, Carlos couldn't get that gorgeous brunette out of his head. _Logan…_ the name almost sickeningly sweet to Carlos, yet, with all the heated thoughts running through his mind, he could barely keep the name above being considered a new sexual phrase. The latino smirked and unconsciously gripped the piece of paper with Logan's phone number on it tighter. He had to call him tonight. No, no, calling wouldn't work, it was in the wee hours of the morning after all. After a pretty intense battle with himself, Carlos decided that texting him would suffice. Carlos grabbed his phone and punched in Logan's number, added it to new contacts and named the contact "Logie". Then he opened up a new text message and started typing.

_"Hey cutie. ;) I just wanted to let you know you've been running through my mind all night. I can't wait to see you again. -C"_

Carlos smirked and pressed send, then proceeded to shower, hoping that he'd have a new message when he got out.

Logan was brushing his teeth when his phone went off. Puzzled as to who it could be, he opened the text message and read it quickly. A confused and nervous state took over Logan and he replied to this mystery number.

_"Um…hi? o.o Who are you? D: -L" _Logan responded and then he started walking towards his bedroom, so ready to let sleep consume him.

Carlos walked out of the shower, clad in only a towel. His beautiful tan skin glistening with beads of water. Carlos' first action was to check his phone for messages. "**One New Message" **popped up on his screen and he totally didn't fist pump. Nope. He read it and chucked. Of course Logan was confused at who he was texting. Innocent Little Logie.

_"It's the man of your dreams, baby. ;) It's Carlos x"_

_"Oh! Hi Carlos :) L"_

_"Sup baby? -C"_

_"Not much… just about to go to bed hehe :) You? -L"_

_"Nothing, just touching myself thinking of you & your delicious ass. ;) -C"_

_"Oh hush! You're making me blush D: -L"_

_"Baby, I'll make you do more that. -C"_

Logan's eyes widened at that. He was blushing so hard that he rivaled the color of his red Converse. Carlos really seemed to like him, or at least in a sexual way. Logan couldn't tell if it was more or not, but he wanted to find out.

_"Hehehe :) I'm blushing, you charmer! Well, I really gotta go to sleep. I'm like falling asleep right now. Nightynight 3 -L"_

Carlos' heart almost imploded at the heart. Why did Logan have to be so damn **CUTE.**

_"Goodnight (: -C"_

Carlos sighed and put his phone on the charger and then crawled into bed. Tomorrow he would ask Logan out on a real date. He had to make this boy his. He just had to. Shutting off the light, Carlos' last thoughts before he fell asleep was about Logan. Little did he know though, that Logan's last thoughts were about him. _"I hope he asks me out soon.." _was the thought eating at Logan before he passed out.


End file.
